Contemptra
Contemptra appeared in 2001 TV series called Power Rangers Time Force. Contemptra is the octopus themed female mutant, who can hypnotize any man with her bracelet. She is the main antagonist of the episode "Lovestruck Rangers". Like all other mutants, Contemptra was created in the result of the chemical accident. She is the mutant with unique power. She can mesmerize any man and make him fall in love with her. Before the events, she was captured by Time Force rangers and frozen in the Cryo-Prison. In the twentie-second episode, she was released and hired by Ransik to mesmerize all male rangers, while Ransik will destroy the city. Contemptra disguised herself as Angelique. At first, she disguised herself as damsel, who cannot get her convertible started. Lucas at the time of valenting cars, helps Angelique to activate her engine. But when he kisses her, she puts her love spell on him, promising to have a date. Then she disguised herself as nerdy techno freak and drives her remote control car into Trip, while he washed windows. She maked Trip think she is crazy about technology and then hypnotize him with her bracelet and he agrees to go on a date. Later, she tries to hypnotize Wes, but her magic doesn't works on him, because he has romantic feelings for Jen. But she hits him with her beam and puts her spell on him too and he agrees to go on a date. When the date begins, she makes makes guys fight for her. Only Jen and Katie are left to protect the city. After fight Jen talked with Wes, Lucas and Trip and makes them to promise not seeing her again. But Wes broke his promise and secretly walked on the beach to date her. Lucas and Trip became furious and guys started fight to death for her. When Jen and Katie arrived, the villainess revealed her true form. Contemptra easily defeated Jen and Katie with her tentacles and energy blasts. Pink and Yellow rangers finally breaks her bracelet and ruins her spell, freeing the guys. Contemptra was defeated by blast from Vortex blaster. Her chain of DNA was removed and she enlarged. In the giant battle Contemptra used her tentacles against Megazords, but she was eventually defeated and frozen by Shadow Force Megazord. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Lower Right Arm. Contemptra is very wicked, sinister, ambitious, manipulative, intelligent, cunning, cold and calculating. She is incredibly manipulative, enjoys forcing men to fall in love with her. She easily can manipulate people, knowing their weaknesses, as she did with rangers. As Angelique, she is charming, charismatic, beautiful and interesting. But as Contemptra, she is devious, villainous, selfish, menacing and ruthless. She is extremely pompous and confident, thinking that she is the best and underestimates her opponents. She is also extremely cowardly. She fights only using cheats and deception. And, while fighting she is finally defeated by rangers. Powers and Abilities * Tentacles: Contemptra can use her tentacles in the battle. * Energy blasts: Contemptra can shoot with powerful energy beams. * Hypnotizing: Contemptra can hypnotize men with her bracelet and make them fall in love with her. * Enlarging: Like all other mutants, Contemptra can enlarge himself, using her Seal Patch. Arsenals * Bracelet: Contemptra use a bracelet, which can hypnotize men. See Also * Marriage Swindler Barbera Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Characters Portrayed by Valerie Vernon Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Power Rangers Universe